Reach for the Light
by MystyChan
Summary: Yami Bakura Ryou. Ryou mad at his Yami sends him off to sleep on the couch, that is till Bakura comes back with a plan to make his Light fall in love with him all over again.Some refrences to Yaoi.Oneshot.


Hi, Myst here. You don't really need to know the song in order to understand the story but even though im not that religious it's still a pretty song. My friend gave it to me and as soon as I heard it I knew I had to write a fic about it. So here we go:  
  
Warning-Yaoi, MalexMale. If you don't like yaoi then you can just think of ryou/bakura having a brotherly talk or brotherly kiss or a contest to see whose member is longer.Ahem*Coughs*If you get what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer-Nope don't own it but does own Bakura's tight ass.  
  
Ryou-Hey!!!  
  
Me- Sorry Ryou.You can have it back*Sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked over to the kitchen clock: 11:39PM. Damn Marik. Always knew how to capture my interest with the stupidest things.  
  
There I am, about to go home where my poor little Hikari is probably worried sick about me, when he decides that he can still cause chaos on- line.  
  
I swear to Ra. How on earth can you get a High off of downloading illegal music? I swear he must have given me every freaking CD that his fool Hikari burnt. Just to impress me!!!!  
  
That guy has been trying (Keyword 'Trying') to get into my pants ever since Battle City!!!! Does he ever stop???  
  
Now on the other hand, if he were trying to get into my young, innocent and oh so cute light's pants, that would be a different story because Ryou would be mine and I would be the only one getting into his---Oops, stop doing that!!! Damn little voice inside my head!!!! Of course Ryou does have a nice body---I'm doing it again!!!! Doing and thinking are entirely different so I should just shut up with my thoughts and try to understand that my light will never return my affections.  
  
I yell at myself some more still standing in the kitchen staring dumbly at the clock. 11:46PM. Tick-tock-Tick-tock-Tick-to.  
  
In a violent shatter of glass I watch the stupid and idiotic bird come out of the clock and give a feeble tweet. Guess I showed it never, ever mess with me when I'm separated from my Light and a good nights sleep.  
  
~  
  
As I walk up the stairs I pause and look at a picture of Ryou when he was young. My adorable little light is standing there in one picture with a big idiotic grin on his face as he blows out the candles on his birthday cake. Sighing, I continue up the stairs and make a wish that I could make my light happier then ever just like him chibi sized. Of course maybe it would be better if he wasn't that innocent so I could teach him the ways of bondage---Shit, there I go again. I swear it's like I'm somebody else!!!! Well technically I do start to feel a bit cuddlier when he's around, kind of like a big, fluffy teddy bear---Nooooo!!!! I'm losing my mind!!!  
  
That's it!!!! I will not think about my light like that unless I'm dreaming! Is that understood??? Oh Ra, what I do dream about would be enough to give Yami no Yugi a massive bloody nose.  
  
Sometimes I swear I talk to myself and say the weirdest and stupidest things. That is after I start to realize that I'm over 5000 years old and he's freaking what, 16????Mabe if I'm lucky 17. Mental reminder. Ask Ryou what his age is tomorr---  
  
Smack  
  
Oh great, me and my pathetic little musings just allowed me to walk right into Ryou's door. Wait, did I just say pathetic? I, Bakura, the Great and Wonderful Thief is not pathetic!!!! There.Correction made.  
  
Slowly I walk in the room and am greeted with a wonderful, smiling, Hikari. That is until.  
  
Thwack  
  
"What the fuck???" I rubbed my poor head.  
  
"'What the fuck' is all you have to say when you've just come in????" He yells. Did I mention that my little white haired angel looks so adorable when he's mad????  
  
"Well I wouldn't be cursing if a certain person hadn't thrown their history book at me!!!" I scream enraged.  
  
Ryou flinches even thou you can't see it that well, but I know my little Hikari too well, "Just for that remark you are sleeping on the couch tonight!!!"  
  
Without even realizing it he has pushed me out side the room and towards the stairs leaving a battered, old blanket in my hands and shuts the door.  
  
"Great" I mutter while walking downstairs. Now I've got to make this up to him.Now how could I do that???  
  
Sighing I plop down on the couch and start to get comfortable. That is till I'm disrupted by a painful jabbing in my left pocket. Rolling over I turn out my pockets only to find some string and some CDs. Damn Marik. Him and his stupid---Wait, this could be what I'm looking for.  
  
First thou I'll have to set up..  
  
~  
  
___Ryou's Point Of View____  
  
~  
  
Slowly I sit up. Bakura's screaming in the back round.  
  
Still to tired to understand what he's saying I attempt to get back to sleep but am snapped out of it when I hear Bakura scream out 'Fire'  
  
Lets just say that Bakura + Fire=  
  
A. The house burning down.  
  
B. My Yami performing human sacrifices in a loin cloth again.  
  
Quickly I rush down the stairs and start to get the fire extinguisher that is till I'm met with a multitude of scented candles. Glancing over at the couch I see Yami.In boxers.Not as good as loin cloth but I suppose it will do, I'm in my boxers too so that doesn't help.After all, I'm still lucky on having a Yami with a nice build..  
  
Mental innocent eyes big. don't ask me how I know that. I did not mean to walk in on him in the shower at all!!!!! It wasn't my---  
  
Silently I look up at the boy, wait _man_ who took my hand and my heart.  
  
"Come my little Hikari" Pinch me now.Before I completely melt into goop.  
  
With his free hand I watch dumbly as he turns on my stereo and inserts a CD into the compartment.  
  
He guides me to the center and the most clutter free part of the room and slowly we start to dance to the music.  
  
~  
  
Deep in the night  
  
the winds blow cold  
  
and in a heartbeat  
  
the fear takes hold  
  
~  
  
Slowly I look into my love's eyes. Their shining with love and, wait, could it be admiration???  
  
~  
  
Deep in the storm  
  
there's a place that's soft and still  
  
where the road waits to be taken  
  
if you only will  
  
~  
  
Is this some trick Yami to get me to forgive you for staying out late??? I ask mentally.  
  
No my sweet Hikari, He mentally pauses, I just wanted to say I love you  
  
I gasp into his mouth as he kisses me passionately and gently. Together we danced out the song and I enjoyed the slow beat and the feeling of our bodies pressed together.  
  
~  
  
The voices inside you  
  
can lead your soul astray  
  
Believe in what you dream  
  
Don't turn away  
  
don't you turn away  
  
Reach for the light  
  
You might touch the sky  
  
Stand on the mountaintop  
  
and see yourself flying  
  
Reach for the light  
  
to capture a star  
  
Come out of the darkness  
  
and find out who you are  
  
~  
  
Was he trying to tell me something??? All I know is I love this man with my life.......  
  
~  
  
Somewhere in time  
  
the truth shines through  
  
and the spirit knows  
  
what it has to do  
  
Somewhere in you  
  
there's a power with no name  
  
It can rise to meet the moment  
  
and burn like a flame  
  
And you can be stronger  
  
than anything you know  
  
Hold on to what you see  
  
Don't let it go  
  
don't you let it go  
  
~  
  
"Reach for the light, my light" he whispers  
  
~  
  
Now, there's no turning back  
  
when your destiny is calling  
  
Listen to the thunder roll  
  
and let your heart break free  
  
~  
  
Reach for the Light he says slowly removing himself from me and giving me a nice big kiss.  
  
Gomen, I say into the kiss and he responds by flicking his tongue over my bottom lip silently begging for entrance...  
  
I allow him and pretty soon we ended up on the floor... Let's say I think I like Bakura without his flower print boxers...  
  
Giggle..  
  
~  
  
So how do you like???? Good, bad???? Please review???? 


End file.
